India:Manual of Style
This page is all about . Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Other important pages to note when editing articles: India Wiki:Layout Guide - guide to layout and structure of articles. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. India Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Pictures and Video For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the image policy. Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English. This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If a users second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. There are various India Wiki which are done in other languages that may be more toward what non-native English speakers are looking for (German, Spanish and French). Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. People's speculation and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations are to be only placed in forums (see Forum). Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the person's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there is cussing, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Translations When dealing with the translation of terms on the site we deal in translation of only certain terms. Only Items and techniques are commonly listed in the native language that the series provides. While predominately Hindi some do exist in Spanish and German respectively. As far as character names and titles the western structure as well as the English translation is all that should be used. Organizations can be either or with the most common and familiar usage being the accepted version. When a translation is in doubt, raise the matter with the Translation Corner so that it can be verified rather than unilaterally changing it. Page Integrity # Please do not remove the template from respective articles, as to do so can ruin the integrity of the article's sections, causing them to run into each other. # Any and all information you may add to an article needs to have been either stated or shown and is required to be referenced. If it is not referenced, it can and will be removed. Page Edits * There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are to complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. * Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words, while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. We are not the author's let Kubo reveal things at his own pace. Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is Not Permitted at all in any context. Though you may place any content in your personal user page as long as it's not offensive. # Fan art is not permitted in any article page, however certain pictures may be added as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic images may be added. Vandalism & Language # Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. (This includes changing back Indian names that have been proven to be originally written incorrectly). # This is an encyclopedia of information on India; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. # This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Speculation # Do not speculate on the article pages. (Meaning if it is not stated or shown and cannot be properly referenced it is not a fact). Refer all speculation to the article's talk page or in a forum. Further information can be found in our Speculation Policy. Capitalization of words In this wiki many words will appear in capitals letters. Do not change them. A list of such words are: :People's names :Organization names :Location names Creating new pages Any user may create a new page; please keep this manual in mind when doing so. Groups and Organizations Any group and/or organization may have its own page. When doing so, please provide the name of all known members. Locations Any location may have is own page as long there is some known information about it, and it is not a subsection of another location. Moving Existing Pages When renaming page X to Z, we need to track down all the links to X and change them to Z as well, in addition to all incidences of X being used in the articles which are not links. Due to this, and often questionable romanizations of character names, article pages may not be moved without discussing it on the relevant article's Talk Page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked. Navigation Category:Policy